Systems for converting vehicles for wheelchair use are well-known in the art and usually involve a wide range of additions and modifications to allow persons with limited mobility to more easily gain access to and/or operate such converted vehicles. For example, such vehicles are typically modified to include deployable ramp systems to allow persons in wheeled assistance devices, such as wheelchairs, scooters, and the like to enter the vehicles, either to operate the vehicles or to ride along. In addition, it is often necessary to modify the vehicle suspension systems to provide the additional space or clearance required by the deployable ramp systems. If carefully designed, the suspension system modifications may also allow for an increase in the flat floor area within the modified vehicles, thereby providing additional space with the modified vehicles for maneuvering the wheeled assistance devices.
While a wide variety of suspension system modifications have been developed and used for such purposes, newer vehicle suspension systems continue to pose additional challenges in modifying the suspension systems to provide the desired benefits. Moreover, it is also desirable to reuse as many components of the stock suspension system as possible.